


Candy Hearts

by quartzfarmer



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Candy, Candy Hearts, Comforting John, Fluff, I Tried, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Panic Attack, Platonic Life Partners, Sherlock Kink Meme, Sherlock is asexual, Sherlock needs a shock blanket, Valentine's Day, for the kink meme, kink meme fill, periodic table
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 18:36:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1195326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quartzfarmer/pseuds/quartzfarmer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is hoarding a huge bag of candy hearts to himself and, after much begging from Sherlock, he gives his boyfriend one. Only one because John really loves those candy hearts. They have a bit of a misunderstanding.</p><p>For the prompt "John and Sherlock receive an extremely large bag of candy hearts and John hogs it. Make it fluffy as possible."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy Hearts

       Crunch. Sherlock looked out of the corner of his eye. Crunch. "John,"

       "Hmm?" He popped another candy heart into his mouth. Crunch. He was doing this deliberately now.

       Sherlock glanced at the large bag of candy on his boyfriend's lap. "May I try a few?"

       John laughed and shook the bag, "What happened to 'dry and filled with artificial flavors'? Huh?"

       Blushing, but trying to sound defiant, he asserted, "I've decided to give them a shot."

       "You had your chance. These are mine now." John grinned.

       The taller man slumped down on the sofa with a huff and sulked.

       A few minutes passed, John absorbed in some movie, and Sherlock still pouting. Finally, Sherlock sighed, "Please, John. May I please have a candy?"

       John chucked, "Well, since you're asking nicely."

       Quickly sitting up, he held out his hand, "Thank you, John."

       His boyfriend pressed a single, sugar dust covered, green candy heart into his right hand and moved to sit back down.

       "John." he deadpanned, "Honestly?"

       With a sly grin on his face, John sat down in his chair, already watching the movie again. "You asked for 'a candy'. That's one." He popped two candies into his mouth, aligning them next to each other on the left side of his mouth with his tongue, then bit down on them. Crunch.

       Sherlock scrunched his nose and made a fist around the stupid, cavity inducing snack. He honestly wanted to hit John in the head with it, but that would be counter productive if he wanted a chance to get more, so he held it in his hand for a bit.

       

       The movie eventually ended and John stood, "I've got to use the loo," he informed, unnecessarily since Sherlock had see him fidgeting, "back in a moment." John took a step, then turned around to grab the bag of candy.

       Sherlock glared at him as he walked out of the room. Suddenly he remembered the candy in his hand and opened his fist. The candy was flat on the back and had a few chips around the edges. Maybe John would give him the left over sugar dust. He flipped the candy over. It had pink letters on the front that- suddenly his blood was pounding in his ears and his vision grew dim around the edges. Faintly he heard the sound of the toilet flushing and then the tap running. He tipped his head down and pushed his palms into his temples, the heart digging into the right side of his head. Sherlock noted that he was breathing quickly, but at the moment he didn't really care.

       "Back," John stated, "Is there something you want t- Sherlock?" John quickly knelt in front of him, candy hearts scattering as the bag dropped. "Whoa, okay, hey. Sherlock, deep breaths, mate."

       Sherlock gasped, "I'm fine. I'm... I'm fine. Fine, John. I'm-" he trailed off, voice wavering.

       "Just let me help you breath." John fretted, "Can I touch you?"

       Sherlock shook his head rapidly.

       "What do you need?" John asked, moving his hands so he wouldn't forget his friend's request.

       He opened his mouth, but only a choked noise came out. Trying again he managed a breathy, "Tableofelements."

       John stood and started pacing and clicking his fingers, once he got a steady rhythm going he started slowly reciting, "Hydrogen. Helium. Lithium. Beryllium.-"

 

       When John got to Ununoctium he stood in front of Sherlock, "How are you feeling?" he asked, his doctor instincts emerging.

       "Somewhat better." Now he was slumped back in his chair, fists on his knees and twitching quite a bit.

       That was good, John thought. "Do you know what brought that on?"

       Sherlock chuckled, "John, your creativity and ability to hide your nervousness is astonishing. I was simply taken by surprise."

       "Sherlock, what are you on about?"

       "I- John, I'm talking about the candy." He held out his hand.

       John plucked the green heart out of Sherlock's palm. It was damp with sweat, and the color rubbed off onto John's finger tips, but on one side it had, in pink, capitol letters, the words 'MARRY ME'. "Oh." He muttered, "Oh, Sherlock, that... that was just a random candy. It wasn't me proposing."

       Sherlock's face went very red, "Ahh. Yes. I had simply assumed..."

       "Hey, let's get you into bed, you're going to make yourself pass out from the changes in your blood pressure." John held out a hand, but Sherlock declined and pushed himself out of the chair. His knees were unsteady, but he managed to hold himself up.

       "I apologize for making a quick assumption, John."

       "Think nothing of it." John told him. When they were in front of Sherlock's room, John cleared his throat, "Sherlock?"

       The taller man bit his tongue, he wanted nothing more than to end this embarrassing day. "What is it?"

       "Sherlock, that candy heart wasn't me proposing, but," John got down on one knee, "but this is."

       Sherlock reached out a hand to steady himself on the door frame, eyes wide. "Is it?" he sputtered.

       "Yeah, it is." John pulled a small, teal box out of his back pocket and opened it to reveal a silver band. "Sherlock Holmes, will you marry me?"

       For a moment he mutely worked his jaw. "Most definitely, John Watson." He confirmed, once he figured out how to get his vocal chords to work.

       John grinned and sighed, "Thank God." He pulled the ring out of the box and motioned for Sherlock to hold out his hand so John could put it on him.

       The ring was cold and awkward on his finger, but it somehow felt correct. As soon as John was standing and steady on his feet, Sherlock tipped into him.

       John chuckled and encircled him with his arms, "Busy night, huh?" He rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet.

       "Quit emotionally stressful, but excellent nonetheless." They stood together quietly for a few moments, simply enjoying each other's body heat. When John eventually quit moving Sherlock made a displeased noise.

       "We can't stand here all night."

       "I know." He sighed as he pulled away, he smiled slightly and kissed John's temple, "I will see you in the morning, John."

       John caught his wrist, "Would you like to sleep in my room?"

       Sherlock looked uncomfortable, "Could you spend the night in my room?"

      "Sure." John replied.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I am trying to improve my writing, so I've decided to do a few prompt fills. Practice makes perfect. If you have a moment, please take the time to comment and tell me what I should work on.
> 
> Find the origional prompt at: http://sherlockbbc-fic.livejournal.com/21766.html?thread=130276870#t130276870


End file.
